World's Most Influential Family
by TAH-Hall
Summary: Haruhi has a boyfriend. A fiance! And he's not happy with some plans the Host Club are making that has to do with her. Oh no he's not happy at all! And he's going to make sure that they know they're not the only ones who has money and connections. HaruhixOc R&R
1. Chapter 1

TAH_Hall: Hello everyone. Ik I haven't been writing for a while but, this is just a mini series that I started last night because I didn't want to go to sleep. And here it as.

Watching her from afar may seem a little creepy but Hay if your girlfriend but also fiance is surrounded by japans most influence families I think it's a reason to be a little. . . . . . . . . . . . creepy.

But of noooooo! Don't kill them, she says. Don't drown them, she says. Don't lock them in your basement for fun, She says. But my oh noooo! seems to be not real because when I said Don't go anymore I might have got slapped for that. But I still love her so.

So I think it's okay. But she loves me. I know she dose. Even when she around **Them** she still loves loves me. But plans are being made by 3 family's that my. . . Aha . . resources has told me and I'm not to sure that I can sit back anymore. And she knows so. I've got permission as long as I don't kill one of 'em.

They may be Japans most influence families but did they really forget about the **World's** most influence families. And then the one at the very top. They should really know such things right? They really shouldn't have made such plans. Oh my. . . this will be fun.

NT: Well here it is. Hope to R&R because it fore the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

NT: OMG I don't even know what to say. I really didn't think that I would get a review and no less some favorites and follows. I'm really thankful because Ik that I haven't written a story in a while. Well Here's chapter 2.

I remember when it all started. I was horrified. I wanted to march up there and pay for it all, but of course she refused and then I wasn't in the country so I couldn't do anything. (really I could I just didn't want to sleep on the couch)

"Uh..."

"What did you do this time?"taking the phone off speaker, I sat up and slid off the bed, sighing as the dark wood cooled my feet.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because you said Uh" rolling my eyes I opened my bedroom door and walked down to my siting area."You and I both know that you don't say 'Uh' as soon as the sentence start unless you did something I wouldn't like. So tell me What did you do?" Sitting down, I poured myself some tea and waited foe her to answer.

"...I...uh...kinda..like owe8millionyentoahostclub?"

Aha yea right. A host club...wait

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry. Don'y get on the jet. And don't you dare pay it off!"

"Come on. Sweetie! Do you want to be in a the club. You SOUNDED so confused telling me that."

"Because it happened 2 weeks... ago...?"

Sighing I rubbed my face and stared at the phone blankly."Fine I won't come...TODAY!"

"...Well that's an improvement. I gotta go. love ya"

"Yea. I love you too." I hung up the phone and slapped myself a little bit. She'll deal with it on her own. But right now I need to gt ready...my siblings are coming over.

NT: And that's he second chapter. I hope it was too your liking. Anyway R&R tell me somethings I could better. Or over all just tell me somethings. Until saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

NT: Haayyyyy everyone. Thank u so much and since u guys want the chaps to be longer so I'm gonna make them longer little by little because this is something that I just made in my head. But anyway enjoy!

Walking up to the school. I really thought it wouldn't be easy for me to get in for who I was, but I simply walked right into the school passed security and everything. Is my haruhi really in a safe place? I can't say that attention wasn't still thrown my way the bragging, flexin, telling whose family was who. . . . . . . . . too bad I wasn't gay.

My haruhi should be in her room now. . . .. . . and the boys too. Soo I took a detour of the school and met the principle.

Flashback**

"Excuse me miss may I- Oh! Mr. Shizuka it's a pleasure to see you!" The secretary quickly bowed.

"May I apologize I did not realiz-"

"Nothing to be concerned with. Its okay I know I look like my father. . . . "

Shock still spilled from the lady. So I smiled. "Is Souh-san here. I would like to meet with him."

Snapping into place she smiled at me and led me to a room.

"Please don't let anyone know I was here my father doesn't know" I asked her as I open the door.

"Oh my what is such a cute lady doing here!"

Yep idiots really don't change.

"Ah . . . . Souh-san we have had this conversation already, I'm not a lady." I watched as he quickly changed his demeanor and bowed to me. I walked over to his seat and got comfortable.

"Mr Shizuka. What's the pleasure of having you at Ouran High School?" noticing that he was still bowing, I frowned.

"Please raise your head Souh-san, I've just come to visit. My father just loves you as one of his clients you know, so I'm gonna be visiting all of you and since I'm here I'm gonna be visiting my fiance also."

"Believe me its nothing bad I'll just be in and out of here for a while and I wanted to ask for permission first"

"Of course you are welcomed Mr. Shizuka" I stood up and smiled at the men.

"Thank you, but may I get a girls uniform. I think I would like to blend in." Walking up to the door, the secretary had a uniform. I paused as I opened the door.

"And. Souh-san. . . .there may be trouble in the future."

Flashback over**

That talk was about three hours ago. Meaning that school was going to end and club began. . . . . I just rhymed! That's dangerous.

*≥≥≥≥≥≥≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤*NT: well I hoped u liked that r&r till next time


	4. Chapter 4

NT: Hay guys. I hope you like this Chapter because A Lot of people wanted it to be long and so thats why it took me longer to update! So probably about 1000 word give or take, and there one thing that I forgot!

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club!

*******************************************************************************************  
>It really surprised me that once I put on the girls uniform it'll make me look more like my father. Pure white hair, grown out to the middle of my back (Haruhi won't let me cut it). Naturally long lashes. And I'll just be a pretty tall girl with the height of 5,10. So of course I wondered around to look pretty. My big mistake.<p>

"Un excuse me." I turned around and saw 3 guys walking up to me.

Ok look. I really didn't want to be bothered with. while I was on my self-proclaimed mission. So I batted my eyes and turned around and quickly walked the way to the 3rd music room, bumping into someone on the way.

Lucky for me I didn't fall, so I quickly bowed. Showing my manners as a kid. plus I didn't feel like dying at the moment.

"I'm sooo sorry!" 

"Izu-chan?"

Well God Damn

"Ohh. . . Hayyyyy Hunny!" I whispered hoping that he wouldn't question why I was in the girls uniform. Plus it looked like he was a grade schooler at the moment. i only remeber the beast from that . . . . . . time

"How ya know it was me?" I asked smiling down at him.

Smiling his oh too sweet smile(The 'I know things you don't' and also the 'I would kill yo but you're not worth ti' smile), he tipped Usa-chan towards my bracelet.

"Oh yeah!" So it was nice ya know to at less see the inside of the buildings.

"What are you doing here? Did you want to check out the host club? Are you here to steal my cake again? Are you here because of Haru-chan?" I stared at the 3rd year below me and saw the gleam in his eyes and felt Mori's presents behind me.

Well Damn.

"Uh. . . yes?"

"Well that's stupid" I wanted to break down crying right then and there because he laughed! But I'm a man. He can't tell me what to do when I'm like this. . . . . . .

"Okay Hunny. Yes I want to see my little acorn. So go along. Shoo shoo. Act like you don't even know me, I'm just a random girl you never met before!"

"Yeah. A girl."

Damn

Gasping I turning to look at Mori who was totally judging me with amusement in his eyes. only people close to him would understand.

"It's only been 3 months!"

"Well. Takashi and I have some cake to eat! Right Usa-chan!"The two walked away from me, or more like one skipped to the music room. You see hunnys mad because I would spare with him. Last time i almost could have hurt him and Mori was there for the tea. . . but then I heard whispers around me.

"Haruhi-kun is so cute!"

"Did you hear that Tamaki-sempai, claimed Haruhi-kun as his daughter"

"I wish that y skin was as soft as haruhi-kuns~"

. . . . . . . . .what?

I saw the ladies walk into the club and decided to join the crowd, going in like a real lady. Chin up but also almost down, Back straight, hands clasped in front. A lovely killer smile! I'm making my dad proud

The first to walk up to me was the dark haired one. Ootori 3rd son, but. . . He looked a little irritated. 10 points!

"Can I help you?" He faked smiled at me, looking at me like i was a puzzle that was no good. . . . .well. . . .my feelings

I nodded my head and looked around the room. Faking a blush for seeing so many 'Hot' and 'rich' powerful men in front of me. . . i would walk out.

"I was told that this is the host club?"

"It is. Who would you like to design? We have Hunny-sempai the loli type with Mori-sempai who is the stoick type." The two 3rd years were sitting together, with Hunny cutting a strawberry cake and Mori pouring tea for the ladies who were wooing over honey.

Yeah they are

"The twin Devils with their brotherly love"

I turned to look where the third was pointing and saw identical orange hair twins sitting together or more like one was sitting on the other

"Do you guys want to hear the story about when Kaoru wanted some cake?"

Turning slightly to look at his twin he unwrapped his arms from his neck and look down pouting.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

I looked at the girls who were swooing over them and intensely Thank God

Thank you God that my love is not like them. . . . . no really Jesus thank you

"Here we have our prin-"

"And who is this lovely lady?" My head was taken from me as I was spun around and dipped

Lord. Just like his father.

"I am Tamaki or you can call me your prince" He winking at me and spun back to his ladies kissing one on the hand.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki like a pest and then continued

"We have myself, the cool type and Haruhi the natural type. he seems to be the best selling at the point would you like him?"

Looking over to her, I realize how good looking she is as a guy. . . . It must be in our genes.

"No thank you. Can I have them?" I appointed to the twins.

The youngest first!

NT: I just wanted to point out that yes Haruhi is older the the twins, by 4 months.(You can look this up on wiki) And not the other way around. Its just that I get frustrated when facts are looked over that our lovely original Author has put there for us to use (Bisco Hatori) But that is all. Till then my bunnies R&R for the love...


	5. Chapter 5

NT: Sorry about the long weeks. Hope ya like my chapter!

##########################################################################

Kyoya looked at me questing but also a little angry. . . ?

"Dear princess. May I ask for your name?" This seemed to spark an interest in the club who were listing.

"Mommy doesn't know her name?" The idiot stage whisper at Kyoya who looked irritated.

Putting up a two behind my back. I silently told my bodyguards to not do anything. From what I was told by Haruhi, they'll try to kidnap me to find more about me, then claim me. So much fun . . . .

I smiled at the fact he didn't even seem to look at me to know who I am. Like I am pretty sure that I look like my father with my mother's grace and hair color. Wouldn't he be the first one to venture out of the Japan circle given the facts that he's buying his father clinics in my home ground. Both home grounds to be more specific.

"I am called Izu-chan" I said at kyoya.

"Full name?"

Really now.

"Izumi Mahiru" like the last name should point who I am, even though it's not mine.

Just noticing that we moved to his table so that he can use his deathtop I mean laptop. I sat across from him, when he looked at me then the chair.

Looking satisfied with what he found and gave me a fake smile any normal girl would fall for.

"I didn't know that we had another student."

"I just transferred here!" I love technology.

"You're on a music elective?"

"I enjoy music." I really do.

"And you're a 3rd year?"

"I do look young don't I."

"Today there isn't any spots open for you. Unless you wish to pay extra?"

"Of course I will." I'm from America. It's like I'm being mocked!

Shooting the ladies away in his cool type way. . . . .yea. . . . . . .

I was seated in front of the twins, smiling greatly at them.

"Hmmm. Izumi was it, would you like to hear about a story of Hikaru?"

Smiling I stared at the two and did a fake moe, but it seems. . . . . That they knew it was fake.

"Do you really not enjoy our company?" They said.

Why am I not surprised that the twins know I don't like them.

##############################flashback#####################################

"Haruhi~"

"Izumi NO!"

"Come on We both know that you would L.O.V.E it if I put them in their place. No one has the right to be a pervert to you but me"

Staring at me blankly for a good 2 minutes. I began to sweat, as her dark chocolate, big deer in the light eyes stared at me like I was mentally ill.

"No"

I signed as she got up. Grabbed her hand as I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"No one can touch you like I do. . . ." Grabbing her chin. I dipped low and pecked her on the lips. Grinning when I made her blush lovingly.

"Do as you please, just don't hurt them. I want to go to school with them."

Running My fingers through her hair I okay.

"But Izu-chan . . "

"I don't wanna hear that nickname from you!"

Turning around to glare at me. She hit my chest

"Fine. But Izumi I gotta warn you. The twins maybe self-centered but they do notice things that will either interest them or people who aren't interested in them. like me."

"I thought so"

"Everything is within their field to play with. They are ignorant to the outside world"

I nodded my head

"Also. . . "

##############################end of flashback##############################

I smiled playful at them and shook my head

"You two interest me. Twins identical and yet different at the same time. Two beings who are use to getting everything thing and claiming it as their things. One with more empathy and yet together. Only naive little boys."

Skillfully throwing what I said over their heads it seemed only one heard me.

"We've been told that before" koaru said surprising his brother

"Really!?"

I smirked at the fact that he wouldn't even remember what my dear Haruhi had said.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood and held the doors open.

"Ladies it's time for you to return safety to your homes." All the host and ladies stood.

"The host club is now over. Until tomorrow my princesses."

I turned around to walk out the door before the twins stopped me.

"Have lunch with us tomorrow." And with that I left.

##########################################################################

NT: Well I hope this was to you liking and la I'll like you thank everyone who waited for me. Until tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

NT: HI! HI! just wanted to say for the people who saw the A/Non the 5th chapter. That I deleted it and put the story there. So no this chapter is not the 5th but actually the 6th. So if you have to go back one chapter break a leg.

######################################################################################################

###################################Changing POV to no one#######################################

As all the ladies, flow out. Haruhi stared at the door quietly for about 1 minute.

'that idiot'

"And so my dear Haruhi don't you see why we should go home together?"Tamaki said in his feeling, looking glass eyed at her. But noticing that she was looking at the closed door.

"Mommy! Our darling Daughter isn't listening to me! I have to teach her how to be a perfect gentleman!" Grabbing Haruhi, Tamaki began to swing her around closely as she slowly turned colors.

Swiftly taking Haruhi from Tamaki, Mori held her on his arm walking towards Hunny. Typical day for Haruhi people would say.

"Mori-Sempai why would you take Haruhi from me. A daughter needs to be with her father! She has to learn from the best!"

Sitting Haruhi next to Hunny, Mori simply looked at him as Hunny answered.

"But Tama-chan, she was turning blue. She could have died!"

In a shocking surprise for almost killing the one 'close' to him. Tamaki went and cried in the corner growing mushrooms. Yep total a typical day.

Simply ignoring Tamaki Kyoya walked over to the seniors table and looked at Haruhi.

"Anyways Haruhi, I would like to talk to you about what is going to be added to you dept. Here's the list" Pushing his glasses up so that it would glare, Kyoya opened his deathboo- I mean notebook to her dept file.

"The twins clients had broken over 5 teacups when Hikaru talked to you, that's added. Tamakis clients broken 2 chairs trying to grab him when he went over to your table, that's added. For eating some of Hunny's cake he offered you, that's added."

Sharply glaring at Kyoya whom smirk, Haruhi nodded her head.

"Is that all?

"Yes. You may now clean. Everyone else go hme."

Surprisingly the twins didn't do anything to her, for there mind was occupied about the 'girl' who wasn't interested in them. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki out of the corner and dragged him out of the room. Mori and Hunny went to kendo practice promising to come back. After all Izumi was still in the building.

#########################################Izumi PoV##################################################

Waiting until everyone was out of the room. I walked in smirking as Haruhi held the broom.

"It's very tempting to throw this at you. Perhaps beat you with it."

I grinned as she looked up at me pointing the broom stick my way. I walked up to her pushing the broom down as I traced her jaw with my fingers.

"It's temping when your cute you know?" I whispered as she blushed and hit me in the shoulder with the broom. taking a look in how we looked I grinned.

"We'll make the best cross-dressing couple ever!"

Hair short to the neck, with a boy/girly look I could only laugh, opposites attract.

"So why the twins and not Tamaki?"

"I thought, dearest, that we had this convo before. No one can touch you the way I do" I said turning to look out the window. I heard a sigh and continued to look out the window before I heard the broom sweeping again. I sat in the chair as she did her chores giving the fact that she wont let me help.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! Izu-chan was here today!" I heard Hunny yell, while skipping into the room. Until his eyes landed on me. I've never been afraid of the 3rd year like this before.

A tinny person, with yellow hunny hair and no flowers might I add were not around him was glaring at me.

"Hunny. . . . ."

Mori walked in and looked at us two with humor in his eyes, shook his head and went over to his sister in law.

"20 of my sisters cake" I blurted out and BAM in the second he was Hunny again. Damn you, now what am I suppose to say to her. She'll kick my ass when I go back to the U.S.

I walked with Hunny up to the two and kissed Haruhi on the check.

"Anyway I have to go home. I'll see you guys at lunch, the twins had invited me." Walking out of the door I can feel the questions on my back, but they'll know tomorrow anyway.

Hmmmm Victory tastes sweet don't it?

####################################################################################################

NT: How ya liked this chapter aye? I bet ya didn't see the comment about Mori coming. I didn't either i cot that Ideal from my sister. but until tomorrow


End file.
